Yet Another Mom
by Beastfire
Summary: Here's the story that I've so shamelessly promoted. Please Read and Review! For details, read it.
1. Not Feeling That Great

Yet Another Mom

Beastfire: Hello, I'm back from vacation! Not only did I write this, and the first chapter of another collaboration, but I've also written a story in the Crossovers section called "The Torture Show", in which various SRMTHFG villains are tormented. Please check this one out! But, I had fun, except for one thing…hey, Ivy and Frus, have I ever told you about my great war against the mosquitoes in Maine?

Ivy and Frus: (bored sigh) Only about a thousand times.

Beastfire: Well, I'll tell ya again!

Ivy: NOOOOOOO!

Frus: Don't worry…I came prepared! (whips out a pack of earplugs)

Beastfire: Give me that! (takes earplugs) So, there I was…mosquitoes swarming to the left, and the right, and everywhere! I was armed with nothing but my hand…

Chapter 1-Not Feeling That Great 

The Monkey Team ran to the main computer as the alarm blared throughout the Super Robot. Frus also sped over.

"What's going on?" he asked.

Gibson pointed to the screen, which showed people running away in panic from some furry, yet ugly creatures. Needless to say, Frus felt rather embarrassed. Nova looked around.

"Where's Ivy, anyway?"

Frus took on a concerned expression.

"She doesn't feel that well. She's been sick all morning."

"I've told her not to overdo it on the alcohol," said Gibson.

"I don't think that's the problem. She had her usual 2 gallons of vodka and scotch last night."

The team decided it'd be a good idea to check on the mutant. They found her in the bathroom next to the toilet, looking rather pale.

"Hey, Ivy," began Nova, "we're gonna be doing some fighting. Wanna come?"

"I don't think so," Ivy replied. "I ain't feelin' too good. I can't keep anything down, my head feels like it's gonna explode, and I can't see straight. Just go without me."

"You sure?" Frus asked, coming over to her.

"Yeah, I'm-"

Ivy was cut off by a sudden, not-so-dry heave, as she flew right to the toilet and was just about to telekinetically hold her hair back, when Frus did so for her. She hurled into the toilet once again and collapsed into the arms of her boyfriend. She'd thrown up so much, she became dehydrated. Since they had another emergency to take care of, they just threw Ivy into a tank of water to rehydrate, and left a bucket next to the tank just in case she had to hurl again. Frus was still concerned about her, though.

"Are you gonna be okay, Ivy?" he questioned.

"I think so," replied Gibson. "But she may not be conscious for a while."

The half-Ethyal looked at his girlfriend sympathetically, putting a hand on the tank's glass. He accidentally pushed on the tank, bringing an unsuspecting Ivy around. She let out a small yell as the shock got to her.

"Sorry!" Frus said quickly.

"Dude, it's cool," she replied.

Then, she got that feeling again, as she swam to the side, up, and made it just in time to heave-ho once again. The team turned to leave, but Frus remained by the tank.

"Hey, Frus, ya comin'?" asked Nova.

He looked at Ivy, whose eyes were tellin him to go.

"Go on," she told him with a smile. "I'll be-," she said before throwing up again, "just fine."

He left with the team for the main room. Something, though, felt wrong. On the screen, they saw the same exact scene as before, with the same people, the same creatures, the same location, even the same screams…EXACTLY!

"Someone's been feeding us a loop!" exclaimed Gibson.

"But who?" asked Chiro. "And why?"

"I have no idea, Chiro, no idea at all."

There was a loud crash and it shook the robot. The same creatures that they saw on the tape were now making their way inside.

"What the- can this get any worse?" Sprx asked.

A scream tore through the Super Robot. Nova glared at the red monkey.

"Ask that one more time, Sparky, and you'll be getting your vocal cords in a jar for your birthday."

"Charming, Nova," said Gibson sarcastically, "quite charming indeed."

Another, even louder scream reached them all. Frus stood there for a moment, frozen, then his eyes widened as he realized something.

"Ivy!" he yelled as he took off running for the lab.

He found her clutching her stomach in pain.

"What happened?" he asked.

"I don't know," she replied. "My gut just started hurting."

Then Ivy could see one of the things that had invaded. It was coming up behind Frus. She couldn't just let something happen to him.

"Yo, Frus! Behind ya!"

He whipped around just in time to be knocked unconscious, slashed with the thing's claws, and dragged out. She could only watch, as her concentration on her other powers had just broken…or did it? Ivy was able to mentally knock the creature out and drag it back into the lab, then get both herself (within the tank, of course) and Frus into Med Bay. After a while, the team entered, except for Gibson.

"So, THERE you two are!" Nova exclaimed. "When we saw one of these things in the lab, and didn't see either of you, well-"

"Don't tell me. Gibson's testing it, isn't he?"

"Yeah. What happened in there?"

Ivy related the whole thing to the team. Then, they all noticed something with Frus. There was an abnormal movement in his gut.

"Uh, since when did Frus take up belly dancing?" asked Otto.

Beastfire: That's it for chappy 1! What's wrong with Ivy and Frus? (More like what's right with them). Find out next time! Please review! Now, to finish my story about the mosquitoes…And, finally, I was surrounded by mosquito carcasses. I had won the battle, though not unscarred. The end. (notices Ivy and Frus; Frus has fallen asleep and Ivy is looking at a cyanide pill, seriously considering taking the thing) WAKE UP!

Ivy: (jumps up, as does Frus) Oh, uh…that was a great story? Well, please review!

Frus: (reads chapter) What are you doing to me? THIS NUT WANTS TO KILL ME!

Ivy: (puts an arm around his shoulders) I know how ya feel, but you shoulda known she'd do something like this to you from day one.

Frus: I suppose you're right.

Beastfire: Like I said, please review!


	2. The Announcement

Beastfire: Hello! Here's chappie two! I don't own any characters from Andromeda, for they belong to Gene Roddenberry. I've taken a few liberties with some of the stuff from his great and wonderful show, however. Thanks for reviewing the first chappie!

Chapter 2- The Announcement

The team, and Ivy, glared at the green monkey.

"Otto," Ivy began, "you truly are an idiot."

Before Otto could defend himself, Gibson ran into the room. He looked very much out of breath.

"What is it, Dr. Brainstrain?" Sprx asked.

"Those creatures that attacked were Magog!"

Otto began to panic and run around in circles.

"A Magog? No, not a Magog!" screamed the green monkey.

He then stopped in confusion.

"Uh…what's a Magog?"

Gibson sighed in exasperation.

"Magog," he explained, "are furry creatures that usually kill and eat anything with a pulse that they encounter."

Gibson noticed the worried expression on Ivy's face and continued.

"Don't worry. Frus is still alive, Ivy. I will bring him to my lab for an analysis. But first, to see what's wrong with you."

The mutant went through many tests until Gibson came to a conclusion.

"Ivy," the blue monkey began, "You're pregnant."

"I'm WHAT?" came the shocked reply.

"Pregnant. You know, as in-"

"I know what pregnancy is, blue boy! Nine months of no alcohol! Oh, but there's plenty of pain!"

"Actually, because you heal faster than any normal creature, it will only last for nine days."

"That's STILL too long!"

"Plus, you are to stay off your feet and in that tank."

"Yo, Gibson, ya mind explaining something to me?"

"What?"

"Why'd my gut hurt so bad earlier?"

"Well, since you'll only be pregnant for nine days, you'll experience more pain."

"Oh, well that just figures."

"What were you and Frus doing last night?"

The meerkat said nothing, but smirked and moved her eyebrows up and down. The team knew precisely what she meant.

"You were actually in a bed?" Nova asked amazed.

"Who said anything about a bed?" Ivy snickered. "And Gibson? I wouldn't go into your part of the robot if I were you."

Curiosity instantly took over as Gibson ran to get into Fist Rocket 4. Soon, the Super Robot was shaken with a highly feminine shriek.

"WHAT DID YOU TWO DO? IT'S A MESS IN HERE!"

Ivy just grinned and shrugged as Frus began to slowly come to. Before he could ask what happened, he was ushered into Gibson's lab.

"What's going on?" he asked groggily.

Gibson didn't respond as he performed many tests on the young half-Ethyal. After he got his results, a very grave expression crossed his face.

"Frus, you have been infested with Magog larvae. When they begin to mature, they will eat their way out of you."

"Isn't there something you can do about this?"

"I'm sorry, but there really isn't anything I can do. But there are some who have gone through your predicament and survived. If I can get them to come here, they may be able to help."

There was a small glimmer of hope in Frus' eyes. Then, there was one question on his mind.

"Is Ivy okay?"

"Go see for yourself."

Frus jumped down from the table and went into Med Bay. There, Ivy was waiting for him. Both took a deep breath.

"I'm pregnant," both announced at the same time.

Frus could feel a large grin spread across his face and he seemed to forget all about his own problem.

"I'm going to be a father!" he shouted happily.

"Wait! Time out, here!" Ivy exclaimed. "What did you mean when you said you were pregnant?"

Reality had come back to bite Frus in the butt. He soon became very serious.

"Gibson says I've been infested with Magog larvae and as they grow, they'll kill me."

Ivy had no idea what to say.

"Say wha?"

"But, Gibson says he might be able to get me the help I need."

"Well, Frus, it's been nice knowin' ya."

"Huh?"

"I wouldn't count on Gibson."

"Why not?"

"Because Malachite's way smarter."

"Good point."

Gibson entered the room.

"Now, Frus, I've just contacted the crew of the Andromeda Ascendant. They will be here tomorrow. But for now, I suggest you come back with me to the lab."

"Why?"

"For further analysis."

Frus and Ivy both looked at each other, each placing a hand on the tank's glass.

"I'll see ya later," Ivy said, more to reassure herself than anyone else.

"I hope so," returned Frus.

He was led back to the lab again.

Beastfire: That's chappie two! Next time, they all meet the Andromeda crew and a conspiracy forms…

Ivy: (in disbelief) I'm pregnant?

Beastfire: You've known about it for a month.

Ivy: Yeah, but…it's just that…whoa…I can't believe it's so close to happening.

Frus: Why do I have a sticker on my back that says "Number One Lab Rat" when I am, in fact, a mongoose?

Beastfire: It's a figure of speech. Well, please review!


	3. The Help

Beastfire: Hello! This would have been up a lot sooner, but we only have a dial-up connection to the internet at my house and our phone's been on the fritz, so we had to have someone check out the problem. This has been going on since yesterday and I had to post the last chapter at someone else's house. I wasn't able to check my e-mail.

Chapter 3- The Help

It had been a day since the diagnosis, and Frus was experiencing some pain in his abdomen. Not only that, but Ivy's gut had bloated in that 24 hour period. That was when a ship was heard landing outside. The half-Ethyal looked outside to see six figures emerging from the ship. The one that appeared to be the leader wore an official looking uniform, had blondish hair and blue eyes, and exuded authority. Next was a woman with wavy shoulder length blonde hair with blue eyes. Her outfit was not quite so official, though. She was followed by a tall strong man with dark skin and long black dreadlocks. He wore a chain mail muscle shirt and carried a large firearm.

The next one to emerge was female and, though you couldn't tell by looking at her, an android. She had chin length blue-black hair and wore an official looking uniform as well, only black, sleeveless, and showing some cleavage. After her came a girl with goldish colored skin and long reddish brown hair. The final one was a guy, probably in his late twenties to early thirties, with blondish hair in spikes, blue eyes, and a data port (or, as I like to call it, a little metal connection doohickey) on his neck. He had on baggy orange cargo pants, a white t-shirt with a short sleeved blue Hawaiian-like shirt layered on top, and a toolbelt.

Frus watched them all in confusion mixed with curiosity. Gibson came out to greet them and instantly went to the leader.

"It's so nice to finally talk to a fellow genius," he said with some excitement.

The man he was speaking to laughed, as did the rest of the crew. Gibson didn't know what was so funny to them.

"But aren't you 'frikngeniuszalazney' online?" he asked.

"No," the man replied. "I'm Captain Dylan Hunt of the Andromeda Ascendant. You're looking for my ship's engineer; Seamus Zalazney Harper;"

He pointed to the one with the toolbelt, who waved in a cocky sort of way. Gibson was aghast when he noticed the rest of the Monkey Team, as well as Frus, all gathered near the scene, laughing at him.

"Well, Gibson," said Frus between laughs, "so much for you being a genius!"

He immediately shut up when he saw the blue monkey glaring daggers at him.

"I'm Beka Valentine," the blonde woman interjected to change the subject.

The one with the dreadlocks was next and he said, "I am Tyr Anasazi, out of Victoria by Barbarossa."

Otto was confused, to say the least.

"Tyr on a salad?"

"Tyr ANASAZI!"

"Tyr on a saucy? What's a saucy?"

"THAT'S TYR ANASAZI!"

"Tyr on a saucy salad?"

"NO! THAT'S TYR ON A SALAD- I MEAN ANASAZI!"

"I'm Andromeda," said the android, "the ship's avatar."

Sprx didn't say anything vocally, for his salivary glands were speaking for him. Nova watched this, rolled her eyes, and smacked him in the back of the head.

The next one to introduce themselves was the girl with the reddish brown hair.

"I'm Trance Gemini," she said.

Luckily, Gibson had all of the monkeys wear translators, so nobody was confused. Chiro stepped up.

"I'm Chiro, the leader of the Monkey Team."

The other members introduced themselves.

"I am Antauri, second in command."

"Name's S.P.R.X.-77, but you can call me Sprx." He looked at Andromeda (a.k.a. Rommie). "And you can call me anytime you want, at this number," he said lustfully, handing her a card, "if you ever need…heheh."

Rommie rolled her eyes as Sprx proceeded to waggle his eyebrows up and down.

"My name is Mister Hal Gibson. Do not call me 'Mister' or 'Hal', just 'Gibson'. Please."

"Hey. I'm Otto."

"Nova."

"And that over there," said Gibson, " is the reason I have contacted you. His name is Frus."

Frus waved to them and then walked over. He looked up at Captain Hunt.

"Now, there's someone I'd like for all of you to meet."

The crew exchanged glances and followed his lead. He brought them all into Med Bay and over to a tank of water. In it, they saw a pregnant meerkat. Ivy looked at Frus questioningly, as if to ask who was there with him.

"How are you feeling today, Ivy?" he asked.

"Really hungry," she replied. "Got any Chinese food?"

"Uh, no…sorry…fresh out."

"Fine. How about some…CHUNKY MONKEY ICE CREAM!"

"Perhaps you should lay off the junk food," said Tyr. "It appears to be making you fat, inhibiting survival."

Ivy was already angry with him.

"I'm not fat, ya moron! I'M (bleep)IN' PREGNANT!"

Tyr glared and approached the tank.

"Do NOT take that tone of voice with me, kludge!"

"What in the name of Linkin Park is a kludge?"

"One who is non-Nietzchean, therefore; inferior!"

"Hey, who ya callin' inferior, jerk?"

They continued to argue back and forth. The two only stopped when Gibson and Chiro carried the tank into Ivy's room and left it in there. When they came back, they asked Otto to look after the pregnant mutant…in case she needed anything (since she couldn't bring the room's remote into the tank and using her powers would also use energy) and he complied. Frus wished that it was him watching over her, though, since she was bearing HIS child.

"Who was that?" asked Harper.

"That's Ivy," the half-Ethyal replied. "She, as well as the child she's bearing, would just so happen to be why it's so important to get these Magog out of me…and FAST!"

"You mean you are fathering that rat's brood?" asked Tyr in his usual 'I'm-better-than-you-because-I'm-a-Nietzchean' tone.

Frus could feel his blood begin to boil.

"Don't you DARE talk to her in that way! She's not a rat!"

Then, without warning, his gut began to hurt badly. He doubled over in pain and fell to the floor. Harper took out some sort of inhaler and had Frus take in some of the medicine. The pain began to subside and he got back up.

"Thank you," he said. "What is that, anyway?"

"That? Oh, that's what…ah…Rev Bem gave me when I was infested," replied Harper.

Meanwhile, Mandarin and Bloodstone were meeting with a tall woman that had long black hair going half-way down her back, green eyes, and an eyepatch over one of those eyes. Also there was a tall, very muscular man with black hair and blue eyes, and with two even bigger/stronger guys on either side. The last one was a large snake.

"You may all be wondering why I brought you here," Mandarin began.

The others looked at him in agreement.

"Well, the way I look at it, all of you would like revenge on someone."

Everyone nodded.

"This someone's name is Ivy, is it not?"

"Her screaming damaged my hearing!" the snake yelled.

"She used her mind to beat me up!" Bloodstone shouted.

"She killed me!" the woman screamed.

She received many strange looks.

"I got better!"

"She refused to join the family business," the final one, the man, said…tone creepily even.

"And she almost neutered me," Mandarin completed. "Yes, I have brought all of you; Naithair, Bloodstone, Lorena Spellieran, even Tony Sangretti together for one purpose: revenge on one Ivy Stoppable."

Beastfire: There's chappie 3! Next time, see what they try to get the Magog out of Frus.

Ivy: So, most of my enemies have formed a club, is that it?

Beastfire: I think they'd like to club you.

Frus: So, that's the father you had that ruined your life?

Ivy: Yeah, he is. How he found me, I don't know, but he's goin DOWN!

Beastfire: Please review!


	4. Acupuncture Gone Wrong

Beastfire: Hi, all! Here is chapter four! Good news! My internet connection has returned! I'm at MY house now, baby! YEAH!

Chapter 4- Acupuncture Gone Wrong

It'd been a week since the crew of the Andromeda Ascendant had arrived. Dylan, Tyr, Harper, and Trance were with Gibson, Chiro, and Sprx in the lab. Beka, Rommie, Nova, and Antauri were with Ivy in her room, where Frus was curled up asleep in the corner. He was blissfully unaware of the others' presence in there, other than Ivy's. Otto had left to work on something. The mongoose was both snoring and talking in his sleep.

"I'm not too short," he mumbled. "I wanna ride the big pony!"

Antauri approached the sleeping mongoose to wake him up. Before he could get there, however, Ivy sent a small wave at him. The water was rather cold, so his eyes snapped open and he jumped up in shock. He looked around and saw Ivy laughing. Frus pieced together what had happened and glared at her playfully.

"So, that's the way you want it, huh?" he challenged mock-threateningly.

He approached the tank but was pulled by Antauri's tail.

"Careful," Frus began. "Male with several baby Magog, here."

"Well," Antauri responded, "if you come with me, we may be able to remedy that."

"You mean you STILL haven't cured him?" Ivy asked incredulously.

"No, Ivy, it takes time."

"Yeah…time we probably ain't got!"

"Must you be so pessimistic?"

"Must YOU be such a clone of Yoda?"

Antauri, rather than think of a comeback, decided to leave, with Frus in tow. In the lab, Gibson was waiting.

"Where have you been?" he asked sternly.

"Sleeping," Antauri answered for him.

"Well, I suppose we should get to work," sighed the blue monkey.

Frus got onto the table.

"Okay, so today we're gonna try everything that we haven't over the past week," explained Harper.

"If we fail to find a cure today…" Tyr started.

He didn't need to finish for the sight of his weapon completed the statement. Frus broke into a cold sweat upon the realization that if they didn't rid him of the Magog that day, he'd be shot without a second thought. They could have used the same machine that was used to remove the Magog from Harper, but Frus was different in physiology, so they couldn't tell how he'd be affected.

Then, Chiro had an idea.

"I have an idea!" said Chiro.

Wait…isn't that what I just said?

"Why don't we try acupuncture?"

"Y'know, kid? That's not such a bad idea!" exclaimed Sprx.

Frus had a look of terror, as he knew what was coming next…

FIVE MINUTES LATER…

Frus was lying on the table, looking much like a little silver pincushion.

"Are you sure this works?" he asked nervously.

"It should," said Trance.

"Oops," a voice said…Sprx's voice, to be exact.

"Oops?" Frus repeated, more nervously than before. "What's 'oops'?"

"Uh…that wasn't an acupuncture needle I just put in."

"THEN WHAT KIND WAS IT?"

"Do you promise not to kill me if I tell you?"

"Maybe…"

"I think I accidentally put in a chlorine laced one."

"You WHAT? I'M GONNA KILL YOU, SPRX!"

"Hey! You promised not to!"

"I said maybe I wouldn't!"

They had to strap him down to keep him away from the red monkey. After a while, the chlorine was extracted. The Magog, however, were not…much to a certain mongoose's dismay. At this rate, he was seriously contemplating the concept of leaving the lab, going to Ivy, and telling her that he was about to die. Then again, his offspring would be lacking a father. No, he had to stick it out…no matter what.

"Maybe we should rethink our strategy," said Harper.

"No, really?" Tyr retorted sarcastically.

Dylan, Frus, Gibson, and Antauri all sighed in annoyance. Some time later, Frus was up off the table and checking in on Ivy. When he was in there, she began having a contraction. He ran up to her.

"Ivy! Is it happening?" he asked excitedly.

The contraction ended.

"Not quite yet," she said. "Did they get them suckers outta ya?"

"No…and they're running out of options."

Ivy could sense what would happen if they failed to extract the creatures. She could read it in his thoughts.

"If ya don't make it…" she began, hovering outside of the tank at eye level to Frus.

Before she could finish her statement, Frus put a finger to her lips.

"Can we please not talk about that?" he pleaded.

She grabbed onto his hand with both of hers, pulled it down, and looked him right in the eye.

"If ya don't make it, I'll be sure to tell the kid all about you."

Frus allowed a small smile to cross his face.

"With your shoddy descriptive skills?" he joked.

He was met with an irritating grin.

"Maybe I should head back for the lab…and you really should get back in that tank."

"Oh, okay," Ivy said, disappointed.

Before resubmerging herself, she kissed Frus and gave him a hug. He returned the favor and left for the lab. As he left, everyone else that had been in there before re-entered the room. Where were they? Well, Otto had gotten his tail stuck in an indestructible door. It took Beka, Rommie, and Nova half an hour to extract the tail from the door, which opened with a secret code that only Gibson knew. Yes, it was the door leading to his secret Oreo stash. WE ALL KNOW HE HAS ONE!

The lab, when Frus reached it, was pitch black.

"What the?" he asked.

Then, a few random tiki torches were lit and three figures in masks and grass skirts entered. They looked suspiciously like Tyr, Dylan, and Harper.

"What in the (bleep) is goin' on in here?"

The tallest one lifted his mask to reveal none other than Tyr.

"This is the one thing we haven't tried," he explained.

"And this would be?"

"A voodoo ritual."

"Do Gibson, Antauri, and Trance know about this?"

"Yes. That's why they left."

Frus could feel that awful feeling of foreboding again.

Beastfire: That'd be chapter 4, people! Next time, we see if Frus is cured by the ritual, and Ivy gives birth.

Ivy: He'd BETTER survive, or else you won't!

Beastfire: Calm yourself, oh Queen of the Shrimps.

Ivy: You're lucky I'm confined to this tank, boss…and that if Frus gets too mad, the Magog'll act up.

Beastfire: Well, please review!


	5. Oh No, They've Multiplied!

Beastfire: Hiya!

Chapter 5- Oh No, They've Multiplied!

Sprx and Chiro were now with Ivy.

"So, when do you think you'll have the baby?" asked Chiro.

"Soon," replied the mutant, "the contractions are getting-"

Then, she was hit by the granddaddy of all contractions. Realization flooded all of them…mainly Ivy. Her eyes widened.

"What is it?" asked Sprx.

Her voice came out as a whisper.

"I-I think my water just broke."

Tyr, Dylan, and Harper had just completed the ritual. Gibson came back in.

"Let's see if it worked," he said.

The blue monkey instructed Frus to get back onto the table. He did so, laying back with his hands folded behind his head, looking surprisingly relaxed.

"So, anything left?" he asked.

Gibson examined him and his expression was amazed, to see the least.

"Unbelievable!"

"They're still there, aren't they?"

"No. They're gone."

"You mean the voodoo ritual worked?"

"Sort of. Apparently, the Magog became so bored with all of those attempts, they all self-destructed."

Frus jumped up excitedly.

"Really?"

"Yes, really."

He was just about to respond Gibson got a call from Antauri.

"What's going on, Antauri?" asked Frus, able to hear the call.

"Frus! Gibson! Report to Med Bay immediately!"

They hurried to their destination, as did Tyr, Dylan, and Harper. When they got there, they saw a certain meerkat in labor. Frus ran over to her.

"Are you-"

"Yeah! This is the big one!"

"Really? You sure?"

"YEAH, I'M SURE!"

36 HOURS LATER…

Ivy was still in labor and Frus was at her side, trying to help her through it. He'd been waiting anxiously for it to end, so that he could really be a father and so that she wouldn't have to suffer anymore. Ivy was currently in the process of yelling out the names of every Catholic saint in Italian…and she was an Atheist!

"Holy crap, I think it's comin'!" she yelled.

"Yes, I see a head!" said Gibson. "PUSH!"

"I AM pushing, blue boy!"

After a while, more of the baby became visible. Finally, the child was fully visible and Gibson handed him to her. He looked exactly like his father. Ivy would have taken a moment with her newborn son, if Gibson hadn't interrupted.

"There's another one!"

"Another one! Whaddya mean another one?"

Her question was answered when another baby was gradually making its way out. He was also given to his mother. He, too, was basically a clone of his father.

"Oh, c'mon, don't I get any representation here?" she joked.

"We've got a third one!" Gibson shouted.

"Oh, no, not again!"

The third kid was delivered slowly but surely. When he arrived, he was a small facsimile of his mother, but with shorter hair. After he came into the world, she passed out from a mix of exhaustion and residual pain.

"There's another one, isn't there?" asked Frus.

"No, Frus, there were only three."

By now, Frus was basically jumping and dancing for joy. He ran to see his three boys and looked at his miniature doubles. Since he wouldn't have been there if not for Tyr, Dylan, and Harper. Turning to the first one, he named him Tyr and the second was named Dylan. Though not endowed with telepathy, Frus could still read Ivy's mind and knew that she wanted to name the third one Seamus, using Harper's first name.

Since their work there was basically done, the crew of the Andromeda Ascendant left. Once they were gone, Ichigo came in with Zakuro. She saw the triplets and her eyes grew into large sparkly orbs. She handed her daughter to Antauri and rushed over to Ivy, Frus, and their kids.

"Oh my God!" she squealed. "They are so cute!" She picked up the three boys at once.

Zakuro began to cry loudly, jealous of the attention that she wasn't getting. Her father was able to quiet her until Ichigo came back over to them and took Zakuro back. She and Antauri kissed each other, then she left the room. Frus held all three boys, came over to his unconscious girlfriend, and went to sleep by her side. The boys all went to sleep as well.

Beastfire: Aaaawww…aren't they just all so cute together?

Ivy: Wow…could Frus be any happier? (Frus is shown having a one-mongoose party)

Beastfire: Next time, the tradition goes into effect with the triplets.

Ivy: Tradition…you mean…

Beastfire: Yup! Someone gets their hands on the kids, and someone else, too…

Frus: (stops partying suddenly) Why do I have a bad feeling about that?

Ivy: Well, you've gotten to know my boss, am I right?

Frus: Yes…oh, well…(to Emec) Hey, boss? Can you give my mother the good news? Please? I think she'd be happy to know that she's a grandmother. (babies start crying) BEASTFIRE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO THEM?

Beastfire: I'm just showing them a picture of that sailor suit you were forced to wear in my last story!

Frus: Look, I'VE just recovered from that, so quit trying to traumatize my sons with it!

Ivy: Hey, boss, if ya don't leave us alone, there's gonna be trouble, capisce?

Beastfire: YAY!

Ivy: Get us away from her! THE WORKING CONDITIONS HERE ARE THE WORST!

Frus: Oh, don't I know it! SHE'S A PSYCHO!

Beastfire: YAY! PLEASE REVIEW!


	6. A Conspiracy Put Into Action

Beastfire: Heddo! How are you all doin'? Here's chappie 6! Remember last chappie with the triplets? Well, it was…really really cute.

Chapter 6- A Conspiracy Put Into Action

"Mommy," a small voice whispered.

Ivy opened her eyes to see Seamus staring at her.

"Yeah, Seamus?"

Then it hit her.

"Waitaminute! You're only a few hours old and you're already TALKING? Frus! Wake up!"

She shook him into consciousness.

"What?"

"Seamus can already talk!"

"Are you hallucinating?"

"No! I heard him! He said 'mommy'!"

"Seamus, can you really talk?"

"Are you my daddy?" the baby asked.

Frus stared at the child in shock.

"Holy- he CAN talk!"

"What about me?" asked little Dylan.

"Dylan can talk too!"

"Me too!" baby Tyr giggled.

Ivy and Frus looked at each other and shouted one thing in unison.

"OUR KIDS ARE BRILLIANT!"

They picked up their sons and headed for the main room. There, the Monkey Team was basically bored. When they sped in, the monkeys and Chiro looked at them. They kept screaming that their kids were brilliant. Nova was trying to ask what they meant, but they obviously either didn't hear her, or assumed that their statement was very self-explanatory, for they continued to yell about their kids. Finally, Nova clamped a hand over each of their mouths.

"Now, when I remove my hands, I want you to tell me how your kids are smart."

She removed both of her hands and Ivy excitedly went into a rapidfire explanation. Nova quickly put one hand right back over Ivy's mouth.

"I meant calmly."

When she removed her hands again, Frus decided to explain.

"Well, the boys were just born a few hours ago, right?"

"Yeah…"

"They can already talk."

"ALREADY?"

"Yes," all 3 boys said at once.

Gibson decided to give them a test. He asked them questions about math and science. They had no idea what he was talking about. Sprx fell over laughing.

"Oh yeah, Ivy! They're real geniuses!"

Tyr and Dylan both summoned some metal spikes and Seamus conjured a fireball. All aimed their elemental projectiles at the crimson primate. Needless to say, their parents were way beyond thrilled.

"They've inherited our powers too!" exclaimed Ivy, grabbing onto Frus happily and bouncing up and down.

Frus had a big grin on his face. It would have instilled pride in any father.

"They've also inherited their mother's talkative demeanor," said Gibson. "As well as her temper and lack of mathematical skills. In fact, the only advanced thing they can do is talk."

"We're not some, uh…not smart dumb peoples!" the triplets said in unison.

"My, what a convincing argument," came Gibson's sarcastic response.

All 5 glared at him. They decided, next, to walk around the city to pass some time. Little did they know what was waiting for them…

"Mommy, what's that?" asked Tyr, pointing to what looked like a tail sticking out of an alley.

"I don't know," she replied curiously.

"Let's go look!" Dylan exclaimed.

He and his brothers urged their parents over to the alley. When they got there, a hissing sound was heard. Ivy, who was carrying Seamus, held him tightly, ready to bolt if her fears were confirmed. Sure enough, a large snake emerged, but the mutant was too scared to run. Frus handed Tyr and Dylan to her.

"Stay with your mother, boys!" he said, summoning some metal to make a sword, as he'd assumed that he wouldn't need his sword Gaia with him for a walk. He looked at the snake. "So, Naithair, what brings you to Shuggazoom? Wait. Don't tell me…you're here to terrorize innocent women and children, right?"

"Just one," Naithair grinned. "And it's not just me."

He was soon joined by Mandarin, Bloodstone, and Lorena. Tony, however, was nowhere in sight. Frus advanced on the snake, ready to strike. Naithair just yawned.

"Do you really think that'll faze me? I've long since overcome that fear," he chuckled.

Frus charged to attack, but Lorena dove in front of him, pushing him back. Naithair, Bloodstone, and Mandarin went after Ivy and the triplets. Though Ivy had mostly recovered, she wasn't in much of a condition to fight. She didn't notice the monkeys, as she was a bit preoccupied with the snake.

"Let me hold one," a voice said menacingly, as Mandarin ripped Tyr from his mother's arms.

At the same time, an equally menacing voice, that of Bloodstone, said, "Allow me."

He grabbed onto Dylan and tore him away from her, too. Ivy brought herself back to reality, clutched Seamus, and got ready to defend both herself and her son as well as retrieve the other two. She figured that their father could handle himself. However, Naithair had other ideas as he reached his tail toward Ivy and Seamus. Her fear returned tenfold and she screamed as loudly as ever, not letting go of her third son. Both were grabbed by the snake and he coiled around them. The mutant was way too freaked to retaliate.

Before Naithair could leave with them, he ended up having one taken right out of his grasp. Ivy, opening her eyes (since she'd squeezed them shut to avoid looking at the snake) was about to thank her savior, when her eyes widened in horror. There, holding her in his crushing grip, was Tony Sangretti.

"Oh, (bleep)," she cursed.

"How's my little girl?" he asked evilly.

"How did- what- why-"

"I suppose that would leave out who, where, and when."

"Oh, that was so funny I forgot to hurl."

"I see that you still don't respect authority."

"You call what you dish out 'authority'? I call it-"

She was cut off by a perfectly placed punch to the flame. Ivy was only half-conscious after that, though she would've felt better off fully unconscious. The last thing she saw, other than Mandarin, Bloodstone, and Naithair making off with the triplets, was Lorena shooting Frus with a laser. He'd put up a really great fight, but had failed to defeat her. Maybe he should, from now on, bring Gaia everywhere…But, those were the last images she saw before being put in the glove compartment in Tony's car.

Beastfire: That's chapter 6! Next time, we see how they all are doing and find out the revenge plan.

Ivy: (starts swearing in Italian)

Frus: (starts swearing in Tserofese)

Beastfire: Do you two want your children to pick up that kind of language?

Ivy: Hey, we didn't want to meet up with those guys, either!

Frus: I got shot! I can't believe I got shot! (looks at Beastfire) Then again…maybe I can…

Beastfire: But, Frus, you get to meet Lorena!

Frus: Why would I want to?

Ivy: Dude, Don Tony there is WAY worse!

Frus: You mean your father?

Ivy: He is NOT my dad!

Beastfire: Keep tellin' yourself that, Ivy. Please review!


	7. Just Wondering

Beastfire: HALLO, PEOPLES OF FANFICTION! Here's chapter 7!

Chapter 7- Just Wondering

Back at the Super Robot, Antauri could sense something amiss. It had been several hours since they'd seen Ivy, Frus, and the triplets. It was unsettlingly quiet there.

"Where are they?" asked Gibson. "It's unsettlingly quiet here."

GRR! I WISH THEY'D STOP SAYING THE SAME STUFF I SAY!

"Where's that big booming voice coming from?" asked Otto.

"Otto, what big booming voice?"

"Uh…nevermind."

"Yeah," agreed Nova, "It IS too quiet around here. Do you guys think something happened to them?"

"It could have, Nova," Antauri said. "They're now parents, and we remember what happened with Malachite, then Zakuro…"

Yes, he was launching into the old "children are open targets" speech again, putting special emphasis on his daughter Zakuro and what happened to her…but that's overprotective dads for ya.

While the team wondered what had happened (and fell asleep from Antauri's sermon), Frus was regaining consciousness, and his arm was burnt pretty badly. He found himself surrounded by metal bars. The mongoose laughed to himself, thinking 'Do they really think this can hold me? It's only iron!'. But when he tried to use his power over metal, nothing happened. He looked at the spaces between the bars, and he could have easily walked right through them. That was when he noticed the collar around his neck, connected to the center of the floor of the cage with a chain. Even if he could get too the bars and get out, his neck would eventually snap. An evil laugh was heard. Frus looked to see Lorena coming at him.

"So, you're the infamous Lorena Spellieran?" he asked, trying to keep his cool.

"Yes, I am, mutant," she answered.

"Actually, I'm not a mutant. I'm a-"

"Look. You have freaky powers and aren't a wizard or anything like that, AND your genetic makeup is weird; therefore; you're a mutant."

He knew that there'd be no getting through to this woman, so he decided to change the subject.

"What is it you want with me?"

"Revenge."

"I never did anything to you!"

"Not against you…but against your little girlfriend. Do you know what she did to me? She conned her way into Jedi training and killed me with those two lightsabers she had. If not for that cult or whatever, I wouldn't be here."

"So, what, you're using me to lure her here? Is that it?"

"No. You see, some friends of mine have also gotten her and your children."

"What's your plan?" he was almost afraid to ask.

"Well, at first it was going to be distracting the whole Monkey Team and you two with a video loop while the Magog ravaged through everything to see if that little freak kept a diary, but something went wrong. This is Plan B, where we make all of you, except for her, starve to death and force her to watch as you suffer!"

Lorena began to laugh psychotically. Frus, meanwhile, started to swear at her in Tserofese, as well as some Italian that he picked up from Ivy.

At this time, Tyr looked at where he was. He was at Mandarin's new lair…which was pretty much a cave. The baby looked at a large picture that Mandarin had on the wall of himself and Skeleton King riding a rollercoaster…and Skeleton King getting sick on him. He had no idea where his parents or brothers were, either, but it was the picture that made him break into tears. Mandarin was beside himself in confusion and anger.

"What is your problem, child?" he growled.

"There's two scary, ugly pelicans in that picture!" Tyr sobbed.

"You dolt! Those aren't pelicans! That's me and Skeleton King!"

The kids cries got louder and Mandarin growled in utter frustration.

Meanwhile, Dylan was sitting on a lab table, with Bloodstone watching him.

"Tell me a story," the child said.

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"I WANNA HEAR A STORY!"

"You want a story? Okay…how about the one about the little boy who helped get revenge on his mother by starving to death?"

"Uh…boogars?"

Bloodstone began to cry like a baby, already annoyed with him.

Seamus looked at the snake that was slithering off with him.

"Are you from the IRS?" he asked.

Naithair was clueless. "What's the IRS?"

"I don't know. I was hoping you would!"

"Well, I don't!"

"Really?"

"Yes, really."

"You sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

"Because my mommy says the IRS is evil."

"So?"

"You're evil too!"

"Uh…no I'm not!"

"That's not what my daddy says!"

"Who cares what your parents say?"

"Me!"

"Well, I don't!"

They continued to argue back and forth.

The glove compartment opened, water pouring forth and Ivy coming with it. Since the compartment had been running out of air rapidly, she needed the water to breathe (being both an air and a water breather). Unfortunately, that was all she could do; her flame hurt way too much to do much of anything else.

Ivy quickly found herself being chained to a chair. Tony and his two large friends crowded around her. She asked the first thing on her mind.

"How'd you find me?"

"It was hard at first, but then I met a good friend of your mother's. I think you know Lorena?"

Ivy looked beyond shocked.

"We hired her," continued Tony, "to hunt you down. Imagine our happiness when she found you…my little girl."

By now, he was holding her face in his hand and she pulled away.

"I am NOT related to you!" Ivy spat venomously. "Just because I got your DNA? I never asked for it! You want revenge on someone? Go look for those doctors! Blame them!"

Tony glared at her and whispered the revenge plan in her ear. Her eyes widened in horror. She yelled at him in Italian, calling him things that, for the sake of censorship, will not be translated into English. Before he took her to a different room, she used the rest of her strength to send a telepathic distress signal to anyone she thought would listen.

Beastfire: And that's it! Next chapter, the message is received. How is everyone else doing, by the way? Find out next time!

Frus: (anime vein throb) Do you enjoy messing with my mind?

Ivy: (reads chapter) Dude! I say we kill the boss!

Frus: YEAH! (whips out a sword, while Ivy takes out an assault rifle)

Beastfire: Oh, crap! Uh…please review! (runs for her life) Hey, Emec, do ya still have that tranquilizer gun? 'Cause I'm outta ammo!


	8. Further Developments

Beastfire: Hiya! Here it is, chapter 8!

Chapter 8- Further Developments 

While all of this was going on, a certain neon blue dragon was flying through space when he met with another dragon. She had lavender scales and green eyes. He decided to start up a conversation.

"Hello. I'm Ygrene. Might I ask what your name is?"

"I'm Cherokagran, but Cheroka for short. What brings you out here, Ygrene?"

"I'm heading for Tserof-7."

"Tserof-7? What business would you have there?"

"A close friend of mine used to live there. I'm visiting his mother."

"What happened to your friend?"

"Well, he met a girl that he liked and went with her and her friends. She was such a cute little thing, too."

"What's your friend's name? And this girl's name?"

"His name is Frus, and hers is Ivy. They live in Shuggazoom. Have you heard of it?"

"I believe so. Isn't that where the Monkey Team lives?"

"Yes. In fact, they live with the-"

Ygrene was cut off by a sharp pain in his brain (heehee…that rhymed!)

"Are you okay?" asked Cheroka.

"I-I have to go," the blue dragon replied.

He flew out of her sight and decided to see if he could get a good sense of what the problem was. What he heard was a familiar voice.

"Yo! Look, I have no clue where the (bleep) I am. If there's anyone out there getting this message…I need your help. Just trace this message. AND HURRY UP! I have no idea how much longer I got. I'm tellin' ya, if you don't help me, a whole family's gonna be on your conscience. Got it? So please help!"

Ygrene realized there was something wrong. Usually, he knew Ivy would contact Frus if she were ever in a life threatening situation. 'Something must have happened to Frus too!' he thought. There was only one thing that he knew he had to do.

In Shuggazoom City, Nova and Otto looked downtown for any sign of Ivy, Frus, or their offspring. They weren't finding much.

"Hey, Nova?" Otto asked.

"Yeah, Otto?"

"Why didn't you and Sprx ever have kids?"

Nova stopped dead in her tracks.

"What?"

"I just wanted to know why you two never had kids!"

"Because!"

"Because why?"

"Because! That's why!"

"Is it, you know, 'that time'?"

"No! It's just that- hey, I think I found something!"

Meanwhile, Frus was lying on the floor of the cage, looking up at the ceiling and thinking. 'Why didn't I bring Gaia?' he asked himself. 'And why did I let myself get shot? If only I'd been able to protect them, none of us would b- no, I can't keep kicking myself like this! I just hope the boys and Ivy are okay.'

Lorena came over to him.

"Awww…what's wrong?" she asked as condescendingly as possible. "Are you hungry?"

The mutant hunter put some food on a stick, stuck it into the cage, and waved it in the mongoose's face. Just as he was about to make a grab for it, she yanked it away and ate it in front of him. His initial reaction was an intense death glare, but that soon changed.

"You know, Lorena, I can probably find a way out of here. Then, you're gonna wish that you never met me, or Ivy, for that matter," he said quite darkly.

"Oooooh…I'm shaking."

As Lorena was angering Frus, Mandarin was losing his own temper. Already Tyr had destroyed half of the orange monkey's stuff, cracked his helmet, and cut off his eyebrows (good thing, too; they were beginning to resemble the bushes in someone's yard). Mandarin was currently banging his head on the wall, cursing upon impact each time.

"Hey, Mrs. Pelican?" asked Tyr.

"That's Mr. Pelican! I mean Mandarin!"

"Do you have rabies?"

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

"Can you answer a question I have?"

"Yes, I suppose."

"What's rabies?"

Mandarin, not wanting to deal with this infuriating child, took a tranquilizer and jammed it into…his own rear. The orange monkey peacefully fell into unconsciousness.

"Hey, mister?" Dylan asked meanwhile.

Bloodstone could barely face the child without fresh tears erupting. The kid was too annoying for him to bear!

"What?" he asked.

"I'm hungry."

"Well, TOO BAD! If I were to feed you, then it wouldn't help with getting my revenge!"

"Well, I wanna eat!"

And with that, Dylan took the dark green monkey's tail in his paws, sank his claws in, and took a big bite…trying to gum him. Bloodstone screamed in such pain, that nobody would have believed that it was just a baby.

At the same time, Naithair was experiencing some young troubles of his own. Seamus was taking the snake's tail and jamming it into one of its eyes.

"Stop that!" yelled Naithair.

"But there's something in your eye!"

"Yeah…MY TAIL!"

"No. It's something else."

"Like what?"

"Something skinny, scaly, and pointed-y."

"THAT'S MY TAIL!"

"How would you know? You don't even know what the IRS is!"

"Well, neither do you!"

"But I'm just a baby!"

"You're no baby. You're a little demon."

"No I'm not."

"Are too."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am too."

"Are not."

"Am too."

"Are not."

"Am too."

"NO! YOU'RE NOT A LITTLE DEMON!"

Seamus grinned as Naithair smacked himself.

Beastfire: There you have it! Next time, Ygrene retrieves Ivy, she gets the triplets, and we see what Otto and Nova found.

Dylan: Mommy, why is your boss so weird?

Ivy: Because she has no social life whatsoever.

Tyr: Why does she put you and daddy through all of this?

Frus: Because your mother's boss likes to tempt fate by torturing us.

Seamus: Why?

Beastfire: 'Cause I'm insane! Please review!


	9. Out

Beastfire: Hi! Here I am with chapter 9!

Chapter 9- Out

Ivy was starting to get worried. It'd been 24 hours since she'd sent that message and it didn't seem as if anyone had received it. She glanced over at Tony, who was still trying to get the monitors working. He didn't have any electrical skills at all.

"Dude, that's not how ya do that," Ivy said, the very picture of complete boredom.

"Really?" he exploded. "Then enlighten me, princess!"

"Bite me! It ain't my fault the only thing you can do with electronics is steal 'em!"

"I've had it with your attitude! But I know of a way to dispose of that problem."

He left the room and came back with some sort of clipper. As he approached Ivy, she realized what he wanted to do. There was no way shed allow Tony to cut her tongue out! Just as he reached her and tried to force her mouth open, a sound distracted him. It sounded like the beating of wings. Tony decided to go outside to investigate. The next things Ivy heard were his screams and a few crashes…okay, more like a lot of crashes. What she saw was…

"Ygrene? Aw, MAN am I glad to see you!"

The dragon grinned at her and bit into one link of the chain with the precision and accuracy of a neurosurgeon. The chain fell to the floor and she got up off the chair, rubbing the indentations that had been made in her arms.

"Are you okay, Ivy?" he asked.

"Yeah, but if we don't get movin', Frus and our kids won't be."

"Kids, huh? You mean Frus is a father? When did this happen?"

"Not too long ago. Look, I'll explain on the way."

Ygrene allowed the mutant to climb onto his back and they took off. The reason that she wasn't using her own flight ability, by the way, was because she could cover more ground with Ygrene.

In Shuggazoom, the Monkey Team, minus Nova and Otto, was joined back together.

"We didn't find anything," said Gibson. "Well, Sprx did, but it wasn't relevant."

"Whaddya mean, Dr. Brainstrain? It's PLENTY relevant!"

"It's the hundredth issue of Playmonkey. It's irrelevant and-"

Otto and Nova burst in.

"Guys! We found something!" Nova yelled.

All turned their attention toward them. Otto held in his hands a pretty good sized snakeskin. Gibson rushed over to take a look.

"Come, Otto," he instructed.

When in the lab, Gibson ran…you guessed it…MORE tests (GOD! He's worse than a teacher!). His tests helped the team to piece together what had happened…well, roughly. They didn't know who had who or where they went. Chiro stayed in the Super Robot as sort of Mission Control, while the monkeys each went in a different general direction to search.

Back with Frus, the lack of food had caused him to black out a couple of times. He was beginning to go through hallucinations and the growling of his stomach was highly audible. This, paired with the worry and uncertainty of the state of his family made the already bad situation of being caught by a mutant hunter that could disable his powers even more unbearable. He mulled over the irony of the situation, as he'd wanted to live to see his children, but could die anyway.

His thoughts were interrupted when Lorena approached the cage again. She didn't look very pleased. Apparently, she'd tried to reach Tony by phone but she got no answer.

"What's your problem?" Frus asked as sardonically as he possibly could. "Has your exorcism been cancelled?"

"No," she hissed. "But if you don't shut it now, your funeral will come ahead of schedule. Understand?"

"Nope!" he said with a grin, hoping to irk her even further.

If she were to get annoyed enough, she might shoot at him with the laser gun again and it would just be a simple matter of him using the chain as a shield, the laser burning through it, and him jumping out of the cage and making a break for it. Instead, she put a microchip in the collar.

"What's the point of th-" Frus began, being cut off by a small electrical shock.

"It'll teach you not to be so vocal, freak."

Since he wasn't technically a mutant, she began to refer to him as a freak. At the moment, he wanted nothing more than to make this woman suffer, but couldn't. 'One day, Lorena. One day,' he told himself.

Meanwhile, Mandarin was still unconscious and Tyr was taking the monkey's tail and sticking it up his own nose (or at least trying to). He looked up when he heard a voice.

"Tyr?"

"Mommy?" he replied.

He looked up to see his mother and he also looked outside to see Ygrene.

"Who's that?" he asked.

"That's Ygrene. He's a friend of your dad's."

Ivy picked Tyr up off of the ground and grinned evilly as she got a look at Mandarin. She took her son out to Ygrene and pulled out a bunch of random things to put on the orange monkey. She superglued a wig, mini skirt, halter top, and high heels to him, put makeup all over his face, and took pictures to use as blackmail material. She joined Tyr and Ygrene outside.

"Okay, so that's one down, three to go," said Ivy as she scooped Tyr up in her arms and got back onto Ygrene's back.

In the meantime, Bloodstone was trying to get Dylan to quit whining about being hungry. Nothing seemed to work. The monkey tried EVERYTHING to shut the kid up, and the one he decided to stick with was duct tape. However, the kid used his power over metal to hopefully rip the tape off. Instead, it pounded Bloodstone into the ground.

As soon as he was down, his mother rushed in. She located her second son quickly. She picked him up and tore the tape off.

"Mommy!" Dylan announced happily, giving her a hug.

Returning his hug, she replied, "That's right, Dylan. Mommy's here."

She took him over to his brother and Ygrene. The dragon was laughing as they came out.

"What's so funny?" Ivy asked.

"This boy is so much like his father!" he chuckled. "He's been asking me about everything!"

"Yeah? Well, here's another."

"Is he as much of a talker as his brother?"

"Probably. Now let's go find-"

before she was able to finish, Naithair slithered toward them. Ivy ducked under Ygrene's wing with Tyr and Dylan, cowering in fear.

"I think I made a mistake in taking your child, miss!" Naithair said hurriedly. "I'm sorry! Now please take him whilst I go hang myself with a shoelace!"

He picked Seamus up from behind him (for he'd been messing with his tail some more) with his tail and pitched him into the air, slithering away. Ivy saw her airborne son and made a dive to catch him. It was as if things were going in slow motion as she made the catch. She pulled Seamus in close to her.

"Seamus, are you okay?" she asked as any concerned mother would.

"Yeah, mommy!" he announced happily.

Ivy brought Seamus up with his brothers. Ygrene grinned at all three boys.

"Do you know your names yet?" he asked.

"Tyr."

"Dylan."

"Seamus."

Then, to Ivy, Ygrene asked, "How are you ever going to tell Tyr and Dylan apart? Uh…they are the same color, right?"

Ivy paused. "Hmmm…I haven't really put that into consideration."

She thought for a moment, then inspiration stuck.

"I GOT IT!" she shouted. "We'll need to stop over in Shuggazoom for a little bit, and pick up a few things."

"But what about Frus?"

"This'll help him too. Trust me."

Beastfire: That was chapter 9! Next time, they find Frus. And just what is Ivy thinking about getting? Find out in chapter 10!

Frus: Good…my children are okay…BUT WHAT ABOUT ME? YOU GOT A LOT OF EXPLAINING TO DO, WOMAN!

Ivy: (holding the triplets, and hands Tyr to Frus) Can you hold one of the boys for me, Frus?

Frus: No problem. (holds Tyr in his arms)

Ivy: (to Ygrene) Hey, Ygrene, can you keep an eye on Dylan?

Ygrene: Sure. (Dylan is set in front of him)

Ivy: (turns to the door with Seamus) Yeah, Shay's got an appointment with a therapist. Apparently, you messed up his mind, boss!

Seamus: Mommy, my brain hurts.

Ivy: (glares at Beastfire)

Beastfire: I'm sorry! Oh, and please review!


	10. The Final One Saved

Beastfire: Hi! Welcome to chappie 10!

Chapter 10- The Final One Saved

The Monkey Team regrouped late at night and ended up going to bed. They'd found only Mandarin dressed as a girl, Bloodstone dazed and covered in dirt, Tony knocked out, and Naithair with a broken shoelace around his neck as part of a failed suicide attempt. They had a hard time getting to sleep, knowing that there was a family with three infants in danger. They eventually did, which was when Ygrene landed quietly outside. Ivy made her way in and came out with two lightsabers, a shotgun, a beer, and Gaia.

"I sense that my master is in danger," the sword said.

"That's because he is," replied Ivy, giving Ygrene the weapons to hold onto. "Be right back!"

Ivy sped over to the nearest supermarket and came out with a bag and a jar of hair gel. She ran back over to the dragon.

"What's in the bag?" he asked curiously.

"Just something to help Frus," she replied.

They made their way around, looking for Lorena and Frus. On the way, Ivy sat down with Dylan on her lap. She was using the hair gel to spike the fur on his head. If she were to have him get into that habit, then he'd be much easier to distinguish from Tyr.

Frus, meanwhile, had grown even weaker from hunger. Lorena went to bed before this point and left him alone. Had he possessed more strength at the time, he would make some sort of escape attempt. As he looked up at the cage's ceiling, he heard a voice whisper, "There he is!"

He looked to see a shadow of diminutive stature holding a sword. The collar snapped off.

"Huh?" was the first thing to escape his lips.

"Frus?" the figure asked.

"Yes?"

The figure with the sword ran over, revealing herself to be Ivy. She went into the cage through the bars quickly and hugged the starving mongoose.

"Don't worry," she said, "We're gettin' ya outta here."

"We? You mean-"

"That's right. The kids are just fine."

Ivy helped Frus outside to where Ygrene and the children were. The dragon looked at his friend and felt relieved.

"Oh, good. You're alright," he said.

"Define 'alright'," replied Frus.

Ivy got Frus up onto Ygrene's back on her own flight ability.

"C'mon," she told him. "I got something for ya."

She opened the bag and took out a carton of fried chicken and a bag of cherries. Ivy jumped out of the way as Frus attacked the food. He hadn't eaten for about two days now and he would've eaten just about anything. But Ivy knew what his favorite foods were. That made things even better. This reminded her that the boys needed to eat again.

Because of her mutant genes, Ivy's physiology was different from that of the normal meerkat. In fact, it was as though she were still human, for the way to nurse her babies was through breastfeeding. To make it fair, she had them go one at a time, rather than two at once.

Frus was still shoveling the food down when Ivy finished with the kids and realized that she forgot to get something for herself to eat with her beer. He noticed her and moved over to provide some room near the food, picked up a drumstick, and was obviously offering it to her. She sat down next to him.

"Thanks," she told him.

"I should be thanking you," he replied after swallowing his present mouthful of food. "So, thank you."

"Need something to wash that down with?"

Ivy handed him her beer and he took it with a grateful look in his eyes. She reached into the bag she got from the store and pulled out another beer for herself. They were all headed back for Shuggazoom.

Speaking of Shuggazoom, at the Super Robot, Nova was suffering from insomnia. As annoying as she was, Ivy was like a sister to the yellow monkey. Heck, they even FOUGHT like sisters! The fact that there were young children in this situation made it worse. Nova was musing over this when she heard something outside. She rushed out to see a big blue dragon. On his back, she saw Ivy, Frus, Tyr, Dylan, and Seamus.

"There you are! We've been so worried!" Nova exclaimed.

"About who?" asked Ivy. "Just the kids, or-"

"All of you! Are you okay? Wait…do I smell fried chicken?"

"Yes," Frus admitted. "But, there's none left."

Nova didn't care. She only cared that they were alive and well, as Ivy and Frus came down with their sons. She wanted to hold the boys and was overjoyed when she was allowed to do so. The rest of the team gradually woke up and felt relieved to see that the boys and their parents were safe.

Beastfire: That's chappie 10! Next time, we see how the villains are doing, for they want revenge…

Frus: Who cares? I'm free!

Ivy: And who do you have to thank for that?

Frus: Ygrene.

Ivy: Well, yeah, but I'm the one who contacted him.

Frus: True.

Beastfire: Well, please review!


	11. Guess Who's Back

Beastfire: Hi!

Chapter 11- Guess Who's Back

Mandarin sat in his cell in the off-world prison he'd gotten to know so well and pondered a new revenge scheme. Now, more than ever, he wanted to make that little black and blue hairball pain. She was gradually making him less of a man…er…monkey and would likely teach her children to do so.

In a separate cell, Bloodstone was likewise plotting against them. He wanted revenge on Dylan for pounding him into the ground, Tyr and Seamus for being the kid's brothers, and Ivy and Frus for being their parents. He knew they should have just killed the little whelps…he KNEW it! But did they? No! Of course not!

Naithair, in his own cell, also wanted nothing more than retribution against Seamus, who looked like his mother who the snake still held a grudge against. He wanted to destroy Frus as well for "crimes against snakes" as he liked to call them. This serpent wanted to see some bloodshed…okay, more like LOTS of it!

As the three of them concentrated on how they'd exact their revenge, two forms entered. They were those of Tony and Lorena.

"Lorena?" Mandarin asked. "Tony? How did you-"

"I already freed Tony from prison and it's your turn. We can get the mutant and the freak to surrender."

"Haven't we tried that?"

"No. We've tried to make her suffer. But to make them both suffer, we need to exploit their weaknesses…and between the two of them, they have three little weaknesses. Yes, three young, little weaknesses."

The mutant hunter went to each of the cells and shot at the bars with a triple shooting water cannon (as the bars were made of pure electricity). The bars shorted out and any restraints that were on them snapped off. The five of them ran to a hangar, found a ship, and stole it, heading for their destination…or rather…target…

"And that's what happened," Frus said, finishing the description of his ordeal with Lorena.

This was the first time he'd told of it, and Ivy began to inspect him for any wounds. Imagine the look in her eyes when she discovered the laser burn in his shoulder. When she saw it she winced in empathy, touching it gently. Frus also winced, only in pain.

"That sucker's gotta hurt. It looks like a 2nd degreer," she said.

"I sincerely doubt that 'degreer' is a real word, Ivy," said a certain blue monkey.

"Shut up, Gibson," came her retaliation. "How bad does it hurt?"

"Not too bad," said Frus trying to put up a tough façade. "It still kinda stings, but-"

Ivy rushed out of the room and brought back a small jar. She took some of the gelatinous substance out and massaged it into the burn. At first, Frus expected it to make the stinging even worse, but he was in for a surprise. It didn't hurt at all, but instead left a soothing, cooling, almost supernatural sensation on the burn.

"What is that stuff?" he asked.

"Well, when I got it, it was hydrochloric acid, but I'd been practicing that spellbook. This was my first success. The spell was one that would heal burns within seconds. I tested it on Ygrene on the way to find Tyr."

The team, Frus, and the triplets looked at Ygrene, who was outside and getting ready to return home. The dragon nodded, confirming, that this was true.

"I admit that I thought she was going to kill me at first when she mentioned putting a spell on it," he told them. "But she's actually becoming quite the accomplished witch."

"Actually," began Sprx. "I think she's something that rhymes with witch, but I can't say it. There's small children around."

As Ivy left the room, Ygrene said goodbye and left. The meerkat came back with a spellbook and flipped to a random page. She smirked as her eyes glowed an aqua color and looked at Sprx.

"Ozzoihgnis!" she yelled.

Sprx began to laugh…until he developed a bad case of the hiccups. Ivy shut the book and had the most smug look on her face, finally sticking her tongue out at him.

"Take-hic-it-hiccup-off!" Sprx protested.

"Elamron!"

The red monkey had returned to normal.

"Hey, she IS getting pretty good at it!" Frus exclaimed.

"Hey, Sparky, be glad I was feeling generous and only put a small jinx on you," said Ivy. "If I wasn't in such a good mood, you'd be puttin' the moves on some guy named Bubba right now. Capische?"

The monkey nodded, hoping to escape this mutant/witch's wrath. Before another word was spoken, a spacecraft touched down outside. A voice came from it.

"Hello again, mutant! Freak! Come on out!"

"Or what?" Frus challenged. "You'll destroy everybody? Yeah, like we haven't heard THAT one before!"

"Actually, we'll come in to get you out!"

"Hey!" Ivy yelled. "If ya want it, come and get it!"

These 5 were more than happy to take her up on her most generous offer.

Beastfire: And this is where I leave you for this chapter. Next time, we see the fight.

Ivy: Can't those guys cut us a break?

Frus: Well, of course not! They hate us with a passion.

Tyr: I hope you kill them, mommy!

Ivy: Me too, Tyr.

Dylan: Yeah! If they all live, they could still get us!

Frus: (picking Dylan up and hugging him) Don't worry. We'll get those (bleep)s.

Seamus: YAY!

Beastfire: Please review!


	12. Maternal Instinct

Beastfire: Hey! Here's the twelfth chapter! Now, to answer reviews...or I would, if not for some reason I won't mention.

Chapter 12- Maternal Instinct

While Mandarin, Bloodstone, Lorena, Naithair, and Tony came toward the Super Robot, a fireball was sent as a greeting, along with the incantation "Otserra ocouf!". The fireball was bright blue, yet cold as ice. It trapped Bloodstone within its frozen flames and dissipated, leaving the monkey as a solid block of ice.

"Oh, so the mutant's a witch now, huh?" Lorena mocked.

Ivy said nothing except," Erazzilibommi!"

The mutant hunter fell to the ground, unable to move. She could see the smirk on her sworn enemy's face. Mandarin, Naithair, and Tony broke the block of ice and Tony ran up to Ivy. He picked her up by the throat and pinned her to the outside of the Super Robot.

"You think you're so smart, you little puttana!" he screamed in her face, his grip on her tightening.

Ivy would have replied with some sort of comeback had she been able to breathe. Just as she thought her life was over, Tony dropped her. Luckily, she caught herself on her own flight ability. The man looked down to see his ankle bleeding and Frus wiping the blood from his claws with a smirk on his face. The smirk soon became an expression of pain when his tail was stepped on with a spiked heel. Frus looked up to see that Lorena had returned to her normal self.

"They just don't write spells like they used to, I'm guessing!" Frus said.

"You said it!" replied Ivy.

The team came outside and surrounded Tony.

"Listen," said Chiro, "As annoying, loud, obnoxious, idiotic, insane, violent, and alcoholic as Ivy is-"

"Hey! Are you defending me or insulting me?" Ivy demanded.

"A little of both. ANYWAYS, you can't just do whatever you want with her! If you don't get away from her right now-"

"Oh, I'm so scared!" Tony laughed. "Fine! I'll just grab someone else!"

He went after Frus, who rolled out of the way and jumped to his feet, hissing with claws at the ready.

"Is that the way you want it? Okay then…Naithair! You know what to do."

The snake nodded and darted inside. Before he could be stopped, screams were heard. Frus and Ivy's eyes grew wide as they realized what it was.

"THE KIDS!" both shouted.

"That's right!" said Tony with a laugh. "What's more important to you? Revenge? Or the lives of your children?"

"Okay," said Ivy, sounding defeated. But can I say one last thing?"

"Like what?"

"Arutazzorts!"

Tony began choking.

"New deal!" Frus shouted. "You give us our children, and you'll be able to breathe again!"

The man looked desperately at Naithair, who dropped the triplets. Luckily, Frus was able to catch the three of them. As the team began to fight Mandarin, Bloodstone, and Lorena, Naithair looked at Ivy.

"Remember our deal?" he asked menacingly while beginning to coil around her.

"E-eraripser!" Ivy stuttered, fear evident in her voice.

Tony was able to breathe again, but Naithair refused to release her.

"Just like old times, huh, fresh meat?"

A growl was heard and both looked toward the source. Frus had just summoned his Phoenix Talons and was holding Gaia in his hands.

"Put. Her. Down."

The snake dropped Ivy and went after Frus, while Tony went for the children.

"Mommy!" one of them yelled.

"Dylan!" shouted Ivy, then she hovered over with the angriest blue glow in her eyes.

An aura of blue flames formed around the meerkat as she came after her and her family's attacker. She pulled Tony's hands open, picked up her children, and set them down effortlessly. She had Tyr and Dylan shield themselves and their brother with some metal, then went back after Tony.

"Hey, Padre," she said in an unnatural, almost demonic voice. "You can abuse me, try to hurt my friends, threaten my boyfriend, even attempt to destroy my life, but if you ever, and I mean EVER even think of considering of even LOOKING at my kids again, I will tear out your fingernails, use them to claw out your eyes, feed both of them to you, cut out your internal organs, feed those into a meat grinder, and burn the rest of your pathetic body! Capisce?"

Everyone was staring at her at the end of her very graphic threat.

"You wouldn't do that," Tony mocked. "You're too much of a good girl."

He was met with a glare, then was picked up and thrown in a judo style. Ivy hovered over to where he landed.

"Did she just do that with her bare hands?" asked Otto.

"Yes," replied Frus.

"Since when did she develop these new powers?"

"Those aren't new powers, Otto. That's maternal instinct kicking in."

All they could do was watch in amazement as Ivy beat the tar out of the Sangretti crime family's patriarch. After a while, Nova and Sprx noticed how distracted Mandarin was and beat him easily, knocking him out simply by hitting him on either side of the head. Bloodstone was taken out by Otto breaking his nose and Chiro knocking his teeth out. Antauri and Gibson defeated Lorena by hitting two of her pressure points at the same exact time, knocking her out. Frus slashed Naithair's biggest artery, causing the snake to bleed to death from his own heartbeat. By the time Ivy was done with Tony, the man had lost six pints of blood and his right eye.

"Leave my kids alone," Ivy told him in the most frighteningly even tone he'd ever heard.

"Y-yes…of course. If I even think about them, you'll kill me?"

"That's right."

Beastfire: Here is where I leave you! Next time, in the final chappie, is the aftermath, in which Seamus has a question. Who will answer it? Find out in the epilogue!

Ivy: Now Don Tony knows not to mess with me!

Frus: At least we never have to worry about Naithair again.

Beastfire: See? I can be nice sometimes! Now…who wants to hit the Tony piñata?

Tony: (hanging from the ceiling from a rope) I'm not a piñata!

Beastfire: So, who wants the first whack at him?

Ivy and Frus: I DO!

Ivy: There's only one way to decide…(both do rock paper scissors; Frus wins) Aw, crap.

Frus: (snickers as he picks up the stick and Beastfire puts the blindfold on him and spins him around)

Tony: Oh, (bleep)…

Frus: (swings the stick and hits Tony in the censored place, then lifts up the blindfold) Did I get 'im?

Tony: (voice high and squeaky, yet in pain) Yes…you got them…

Beastfire: Ivy, you get a free, unobstructed swing, as he abused you as a kid.

Ivy: YAY! (takes a swing and hits him in the same exact place repeatedly, laughing hysterically the whole time)

Beastfire: Please review! Anyone who reviews may take a swing at the Tony piñata if they so choose in their review! Tyr, you're next!

Tyr: (goes through the same procedure as with Frus, but hits Tony in the nose)


	13. Curiosity

Chapter 13- Curiosity

It'd been two hours since the fight ended. Frus, Tyr, and Dylan were all asleep. Otto was inventing something while Gibson was in his lab. Nova was busy training while Sprx and Chiro played video games with Seamus watching them in curiosity. Antauri was meditating and Ivy was practicing some spells.

Seamus had a question to ask, so he looked to Chiro and Sprx.

"Hey, Chiro? Sparky? Where do babies come from?"

The two looked upon the child in discomfort.

"Well, Sprx?" Chiro whispered to the red monkey. "Can you tell 'im? We haven't gotten that far in health class!"

"Uh…go ask your mother," said Sprx.

"Okay," Seamus agreed.

Momentarily, Ivy was met by one of her sons.

"Mommy?"

"Yeah, Shay?"

"Where do babies come from?"

"…"

"Mommy?"

"Uh…go ask Gibson…"

"Okay, mommy."

Seamus ran to Gibson's lab.

"Gibson?"

"Not now, Seamus! Go bother Otto!"

Otto was in the middle of his break when he saw a pair of blue eyes staring at him.

"Hi, Seamus!" he said happily.

"Hi, Otto! Where do babies come from?"

"Uh…go ask Nova."

"Okay."

Nova had basically demolished the punching bag.

"Nova!"

"Hi, Seamus! Something up?"

"Yeah. Where do babies come from?"

"Uh…go ask Antauri, Seamus."

"Okay!"

Antauri was brought out of his meditation by a young voice.

"ANTAURI!"

The black monkey fell to the floor in surprise.

"What is it?"

"Where do babies come from?"

"I believe your father is more suited to answer this sort of question."

"Okay."

Frus was blissfully snoring in his sleep, unaware of what was about to happen. Seamus ran in and jumped onto him.

"Daddy!"

He was partially brought back into consciousness.

"Huh? Wha? Whaddya want, Seamus? It's two in the afternoon."

"Where do babies come from?"

"Lottery tickets. Now lemmie sleep."

The young one's father rolled back over and began snoring once more. Seamus still lingered and Frus woke up again.

"Didn't you think to ask Chiro or someone?"

"Yeah, but him and Sprx told me to ask mommy who told me to ask Gibson who told me to ask Otto who told me to ask Nova who told me to ask Antauri who told me to ask you."

"Oh."

Frus went back to sleep and Seamus went to see his mother again.

"So, Shay, whadja find out?"

"Daddy says babies come from lottery tickets."

"Lottery tickets, huh? Why didn't I think of that?" she asked herself.

Beastfire: That's it for this story! My next one, I might have what would happen if Otto were in charge, but the only other ones there are Ivy, Frus, and the kids. Well, hope you liked this story and that you all review!

Frus: (still asleep) Hey, Onyx? Malachite? What are you guys doing with that hot wax? Wait…why are you coming towards me with it? NO, I DON'T NEED A BIKINI WAX!

Ivy: (rushes over to his side) Are you okay?

Frus: (wakes up screaming and accidentally punches Ivy in the face)

Ivy: WHAT THE (bleep)

Frus: Sorry! That was a complete accident! Are you alright? Well, please review!

Beastfire: (teasingly) Just how bad do you feel about it, Frus?


End file.
